Craving Kataki
by JenKristo
Summary: Slash. Raimundo develops a 'thing' for Jack Spicer after they get trapped together in a cave. The story surrounds Rai's surprise birthday party and includes wild dancing. No OCs, no character death, NO ANGST! :D
1. The Naked Truth

Raimundo wiped the trickle of sweat from his face as he stared at the half-naked boy pacing nervously in front of him. As the temperature in the cave rose, clothes were shed and they were both left in their boxers. Jack let out a whimper as he stared at the pile of boulders obstructing the exit. It had been many hours.

"Do you know what happens when that river of magma under the cave reaches us?" asked Jack, "We'll be melted into oblivion!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. What could he say to get the evil genius to stop whining? Maybe he could point out the less severe ways they could die. "Ya know, we'll probably suffocate before the lava reaches us. That'll hurt less."

Jack let out a long whine. "It's called magma."

"What?"

"It's only called lava when it's above ground. We'll be cooked long before it becomes lava. Considering the rapid temperature rise and the size of the cave, we're most likely going to be melted alive before we suffocate."

Raimundo grumbled. Now he felt worse, and Jack was whining even louder. What could he say to shut him up? What would divert his attention? "Jack, are you gay?"

Jack stopped pacing and glanced over at Raimundo. "What in the world instigated that thought?"

Rai wondered the same thing as he mentally slapped himself.

"It's just that you seem so…"

Rai stared at Jack, whose' attention was so wholly turned to him it was startling. Jack's eyes were an intimidating shade of red and his body was rigid. Rai's eyes traveled over him, noticing that the few years of fighting over the wu had left his body with a lean coat of muscle, not like Rai's carefully toned build but still quite prominent. Even with the muscle he was smaller than Rai, and not to mention white as a ghost next to his own natural tan.

"I seem so what?!"

"Uh… I dunno. I just thought you might be."

"There has to be a reason! What is it?"

"Well um, I guess it's that you…"

"_Yes_?"

"Your screams are girly, and so is your whining, and your posture, and the fact that you wear eyeliner, and that time I caught you tanning in your lab even though it obviously makes no difference, and that you hate getting dirty, and you're afraid of spiders, and that you started shaving your legs."

Jack glared as he trudged over to where Rai sat, leaning forward to meet Rai's face. "You certainly keep an eye on me. How do I know you're not the gay one? It's definitely plausible with the way you dress."

"You got a problem with my clothes? They're fine!"

"Fine? Don't you mean perfect and completely in-style _all _the time? Don't hide the designer jeans you wear and those impossibly spotless sneakers. No straight guy dresses the way you do. The only thing going against you is that hoodie."

Rai frowned as he glanced at his pile of clothes, and the white hoodie on top of it that he loved so much. "What's wrong with my hoodie?" growled Raimundo.

"Look at it!" Jack spat, "It's so thin you can see through it and you can hardly call it _white _with all those grass stains. It'd probably disintegrate if you washed it. If I recall, it's not very manly to carry around a security item."

Jack had obviously won the verbal dispute. "I apologize for accusing you of being gay," admitted Raimundo.

Jack smirked and walked away, studying the wall of the cave. "You shouldn't apologize, because it's true."

Rai's jaw dropped.

"But I'm only saying so because we're about to die! Besides, I'd be a wimp for taking it to the grave with me. What about you? Are you fagalicious?"

Raimundo scratched his head nervously. He guessed it wasn't a big deal to be honest if they weren't going to be around much longer. "I eh, I think I'm bi. Uh, hello?"

Jack's attention was focused on the pile of rocks.

"Jack?"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Jack walked over to the boulders. There was silence followed by a far away boom and a vibration through the cave. Rai jumped up and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him away from the exit as the rocks shook and collapsed. With a cloud of dust came a wonderful gust of cool, fresh air. Rai summoned a rush of wind to blow away the dust, and there before them stood Clay, Kimiko, Omi and Dojo.

"I knew they'd be alive!" said Dojo confidently, "My dragon instincts told me so."

"So the sobbing was your Dragon instincts?" asked Omi, "Impressive acting, for I thought you believed them dead."

"Guys!" cried Rai gleefully as he went to give them hugs.

"Eww, don't touch me!" whined Kimiko, "No offence but you're_ really_ sweaty and grose."

"It's good to have you back, Partner," said Clay to Raimundo, "We thought you were gone when the tunnel collapsed after the showdown. Finding you was harder than finding a gold nugget in a frozen river."

Rai looked behind him at Jack who was already dressed and pulling on his boots. He slinked past them, exchanging a knowing look with Rai that their secret would stay between them. Jack nodded and ran off.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "What's with you and Spicer?"

"N-nothing," said Rai as he smiled conspicuously.


	2. The Spicy Guitar

AN: Thank you for the encouraging comments! I appreciate them very much. 3 Sorry for the delay.

Craving Kataki 2

Raimundo wandered aimlessly around the temple, brooding over what had taken place in the cave that morning. His emotions were a mix of fear over the secret that Jack now knew and relaxation over finally coming to terms with himself.

What could he do to stop brooding? He remembered one of the multitudes of wise words from Master Fung, and one in particular that said, 'Being a dragon of the wind, your instincts flow with the currents of air. Follow the strongest and you're sure to find answers.'

'So what are your instincts telling you?' he thought to himself as he entered the sleeping quarters, 'My instincts are telling me to talk to Spicer.'

"Yo Kimiko, your cell has free long distance, right?"

Kimiko sighed, "Raimundo, I told you a thousand times that you can use my cell phone _and _my computer whenever you want. You keep forgetting that my daddy pays for these things." Kimiko handed Raimundo the phone with a smile. "And by the way, long distance is free."

Raimundo thanked Kimiko and took the phone out into the yard, away from prying ears. Near the temple's outer wall was a Japanese maple with a perfect spot to sit, and so he did to make the call. He called information and was forwarded, and with the ring of the phone a twinge of nervousness caught him.

'Why the heck am I so nervous?' he thought to himself, 'It's just Spicer. It's _just _Spicer. It's just…' The nervousness worsened as he asked himself what the point of calling would be. He had no clue what to say when Jack picked up the phone.

"Ello?" said a familiar voice. Without thinking, Rai quickly hung up. 'Crap!' he thought as he stared at the phone, 'What's wrong with you?'

Rai jumped as the phone began to buzz. Reluctantly he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oi, this is Jack. The caller ID said Kimiko, but unless Kimiko got a sex change, I'm assuming this is Raimundo. Am I right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry for hanging up. I… Omi jumped me and I accidentally dropped the phone."

"Yeah, of course. So um, why are you calling me, exactly? My rivals don't usually… do that."

Raimundo recognized the familiar façade Jack had put on, and some how it made him feel better to think that he wasn't the only one feeling weird. "I just, called. Yeah. Just to see what's up. So, what's up?"

"Oh. Well, I'm writing lyrics."

"Lyrics? For a song?" Raimundo asked sceptically.

"Yeah, something like that. My grandma gave me a guitar a few weeks back and I've been playing around with it and thought I'd write something."

Raimundo smiled. "So if you're writing lyrics I assume you're singing them, right?"

"Of _course_ not…well…maybe."

"Ok, sing me something."

"No way in hell."

Raimundo laughed. "What? Do you suck or something?"

"No, I don't suck. I just don't feel comfortable singing to you!"

"Well then play something."

After a pause, Jack answered. "Fine. Listen up."

The phone began to play a few single notes that formed into a melody, enveloped in the sound of fingers over strings. Raimundo didn't recognize the song but it reminded him of home, and as quickly as it started, the music stopped.

"Well?" said Jack somewhat hesitantly.

"You're really good," said Raimundo, honestly impressed, "You can't seriously tell me you picked that up in a few weeks."

Jack laughed slightly, "I_ am _a genius after all. So seriously, what do you want?"

Raimundo shrugged even though it was meaningless over a phone. "I honestly don't know."

"Hmm, well I guess I'll be seeing you at the next showdown then, eh? See ya Rai."

With that, Jack hung up. Rai sighed, and then frowned as he heard a shuffling in the tree above him.

"Omi?"

Omi jumped down and bowed. "Hello my friend," he said innocently as if he hadn't been eavesdropping through the entire phone call. "Before you punch me, let me explain that I was innocently napping in the tree when you came and woke me with your phone call. Therefore, I am not to blame for politely allowing you to finish."

Raimundo laughed. "Yeah ok, you're off the hook. So how much did you hear?"

"Considering you had it on phone speaker, I heard both sides distinctly."

Raimundo cringed.

"Do not look sour," said Omi as he sat beside Raimundo. Omi had grown in the few years they had been together, making him just a few inches shorter than Raimundo. It seemed that his height had run ahead of the rest of him, leaving him pounds too skinny yet graceful as a cat. "I would like to ask why you are speaking with Jack Spicer. You're not joining the Heylin side again, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then do you_ like_ him?"

Raimundo stared at Omi. "What makes you think I like Spicer? What makes you think I swing that way at all?"

Omi shrugged. "I don't know about swinging, but when you listened to his music you certainly looked the way I do when I think about Kimiko."

"You like her?!"

"Do you like him?"

"No!"

Omi raised one of his slender brows. "I will admit if you do."

"You already admitted! I'm not going to lie and say I like him!"

Omi sighed, "Ok then, Raimundo."


	3. Xiaolin SheepDown

Craving Kataki 3

The breeze was smooth as it passed over Raimundo's face and slipped through his loose fitting robes. The view from the air-borne Dojo was magnificent. Soft shadows dragged over the hills as the clouds lazily pulled them along.

Raimundo looked up at his comrades riding the dragon in front of him. It wasn't every day that water, fire, wind and earth were in harmony like this. With his upcoming nineteenth birthday it seemed like everything that mattered was with him, that is, almost everything.

It had been three weeks, two showdowns, and one obsession since he and Jack had been trapped in the caves. Raimundo was being truthful under the Japanese maple when he said he didn't like Spicer. He was being truthful then, but that was then and this is later. He remembered walking around in a daze the first week as his mind desperately held onto denial, and yet he continued to call Jack every few days. It wasn't until the second week that Kimiko found out.

"You've been calling Spicer," she said as she scrolled through the phone, "My cell history says you called him four times. What's going on, Raimundo?"

Raimundo gave some lame excuse which neither he or Kimiko believed.

"Don't get mad or defensive, this is just a question, but do you… _like _him?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Raimundo complained as he stood up from his mat, "I don't… I…"

Raimundo thought about the few calls he made to Jack, how ridiculously at ease he had felt. Their conversations were startlingly intimate. Not in a sexual sense but more of an expression of thought, as if they were two strangers that hadn't a clue about the other's identity, therefore they could trust each other. It was an artificial trust and a twisted concept in Raimundo's mind, and was even more so in showdowns where no warm words were exchanged. At all of the recent showdowns, Jack had arrived with a malicious grin and a chipper attitude, if not a little impatient to get home and play guitar.

"I don't know if I like him," Raimundo admitted finally.

Kimiko sighed, "Rai, no offence but we all think you do."

"Clay too?"

"Yep. He mentioned it during your last showdown with Jack, the one you lost on purpose."

"I did not!"

"Fine, you _honestly _sucked that day. I forgive you. Anyway…"

Raimundo shook his head out of the daydream as Dojo wriggled underneath him. The clouds in the sky had dispersed, leaving nothing but sunshine.

"Urg," grumbled Dojo, "That Wu is so close I can taste it in my mouth. Get ready kids, we're heading down." Dojo began to descend, bringing them closer to the vast, green hills of Ireland.

"Oh, oh, what are those fluffy beasts?" cried Omi as he pointed at a herd of animals drinking from a lake.

"Those are sheep, Omi," Kimiko answered, "You make sweaters from their wool."

"Sugary," said Omi.

"I reckon he meant ter say 'sweet'," added Clay.

"Sweet like Kimiko," mumbled Omi as he gazed at the sheep.

Raimundo smiled at the way Kimiko's eyes widened and how the comment was left unmentioned. He wondered if Omi would ever be able to win her over.

Dojo landed and shrunk, looking every which way for the Shen Gong Wu. Suddenly a frustrated yell emanated from the crowd of sheep. Raimundo's stomach filled with butterflies as he turned to see Jack lifting himself up from the herd.

"Jack Spicer!" yelled Omi in his traditional way.

"The Shen Gong Wu is being carried by one of these damn sheep and I can't find it!" growled Jack.

Dojo looked around and shuddered. "It's that one!" he said, pointing to a sheep. "That one has the Thread of Remembrance!"

Before Raimundo could react, Clay had dashed forward at the sheep with a black thread tied around its' neck. Jack too jumped at the opportunity, and the two collided simultaneously with the frightened sheep.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, ya dirty snake!" spat Clay.

"Name your game," replied Jack with a toothy grin.

"Wool shearing. Whoever shears the most wool in two minutes wins." Jack bet his monkey staff and Clay the ring of nine dragons. Even with nine Clays, Jack beat him with his serrated robots.

"Shake on a good game?" asked Clay as he reached a hand towards Jack.

"A good game? I cheated! Ha.. uh, what?"

Raimundo watched closely as Jack stared at Clay's outstretched hand, how Jack's confused eyes moved from Clay's hand to his stern expression. Finally Jack took the cowboy's hand and shook it, letting go awkwardly.

"Did that look weird to you?" whispered Raimundo to Omi and Kimiko.

"Looks normal to me," said Kimiko.

Omi patted Rai's shoulder, "I think you are looking at objects, Raimundo."

"Seeing things," sighed Raimundo, "I'm just seeing things."

Author Note: I apologize for the short showdown, but I hate writing action sequences. Jen loves reviews, so give me a shout if you crave kataki. Bad pun, yes. Read and Review, yes too, please!


	4. Devils & Angels

Craving Kataki 4

Somewhere the next morning, in the depths of Jack's basement/secret-lair…

Jack spun in his office chair, fiddling with the slip of paper that Clay had stealthily offered in the palm of his hand.

_Jack Spicer,_

_You are officially invited to Raimundo's Surprise 19th Birthday Party at the Xiaolin Temple. This will be a masked dance occasion, so pick up a mask on your way over! The date and time…_

Jack truthfully doubted it being a trap. Raimundo and his friends weren't that malicious, but at the same time he couldn't believe this was a friendly gesture. Perhaps he _was _on good terms with Raimundo, but that didn't explain his being invited to a _surprise _party that Raimundo didn't know about. What did the others want with him?

The thought of being trapped at a social event with Raimundo scared Jack to bits. He was good with witty remarks when they met at twenty minute showdowns, but with nothing to do at a party, Jack could just imagine all the dim-witted things that could slip through his nervous lips. No, he was not at the social calibre of the wind dragon that, by the way, reminded Jack of an Abercrombie & Fitch model.

Shivers ran down Jack's spine and he stood, walking over to an old mirror abandoned in the corner of the room. He leaned towards the glass, frowning at his reflection.

'Why does he keep calling you?' he thought to himself, 'He's cool and athletic, not to mention sexy. You're skinny and pale, and your clothing sense is completely freakish. All those other things he mentioned in the cave are against you too.'

In a fit of anger he rubbed at his black eyeliner, leaving panda-like smudges around both eyes. 'Stop thinking like he likes you! Of course someone who just came out of the closet would need somebody to talk to. It isn't personal!' Jack sighed. That was enough psychological torment for one day.

"Nice makeup," said a sinister voice from behind him. Jack screamed and whirled around to see Chase Young.

"Ahh, what do you want?" said Jack as he tried to calm his breathing, "You haven't said a word to me in months."

"True, but months ago you weren't having a relationship with Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Yeah I wish- I mean, no I'm not!"

Chase took a step forward until Jack could feel his cold blooded breath on his skin. "You know that's a lie. I have ways of spying on you."

Jack shook his finger, "That's wrong and really creepy."

In a quick movement, Chase grabbed him around the waist and tightened his grip on Jack's hair. Jack squeaked helplessly as the dragon's lips grazed over his neck. "Don't tease me, Jack. You know I hate being teased."

Jack growled as Chase rubbed in all the frustration that was already itching at his mind. "If anyone is being teased, it's _me_. You knew I was totally spazing over you and you kept leading me on and then _using _me for your evil schemes!" Jack shoved Chase away, finally finding strength in himself. "You're only here because I moved on, and that means I won't be following your commands like a dumb puppy! You think a little flirting is going to get me to be your lap dog again?"

Chase smirked. "The puppy puns are quite charming, Jack. Your theory does sound like me, but you're wrong."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. The truth is I'm honestly jealous of little Raimundo. I don't like thinking about you with anyone else but me."

"That might make sense if you ever _were _with me."

"I can fix that right now. I'll prove that I want much more from you than to complete my little missions."

Chase came onto Jack, pushing him against the mirror. In jack's mind there appeared two little Jacks on his shoulders, one with wings and a halo, the other with horns and a pointy tail.

'_Let him shag the lights out of you!_' screamed Devil Jack, '_You've wanted him way longer than Raimundo. Besides, Raimundo doesn't like you._'

'_But what if Rai does like you?_' said Angel Jack, '_You could lose something really special._'

'_Special?_' spat Devil Jack, '_You're special-ed special! Chase is practically trying to shove his tongue down your throat and you're going to give it up for some dumb phone buddy who doesn't like you._'

'_He might like him!_' screamed Angel Jack. Angel Jack got an idea, thinking about how to appeal to Devil Jack. '_You know, that Dragon of the Wind is a bad ass fighter, and a rebel._'

Devil Jack raised an eyebrow, '_I'm listening_.'

'_If he's a good fighter, you know he'll be a beast in bed. C'mon, you know he's sexy, more so than this brutal, lizard-lug!_'

Devil Jack nodded. '_Yeah, you're right! Go for Raimundo!_'

'_Listen to him!_' Angel Jack chimed in, thinking about all the fluff this could bring about.

Jack knew it was a sign when both sides were on the same side. He eyed his guitar, thinking about his second conversation with Raimundo over the phone.

"Hey, it's Raimundo," Rai had said when Jack picked up the phone.

"Oh, hi, I guess." Jack had responded like a shy idiot.

"So whatcha doing?"

" I was singing, to be honest."

"Yeah? When are you going to sing for me?"

Jack remembered blushing over that comment. "Never!" he had yelled in return.

"Aww, come on. Why not?"

"Because you're my enemy! You could use it as black mail and bring it up during showdowns." That was the truth.

"What about in the future when we aren't fighting anymore?"

"What makes you think _that's _going to happen?"

"Wishful thinking, I guess," Raimundo had said like the optimist he was, "How about this, if you and I aren't fighting in the future, you have to sing to me. Deal? You think that's never going to happen, so it should be an easy deal."

"Err.. fine. deal."

Jack smiled, pushing Chase off of him once more. "Get outta my house. I have a party to attend."

AN: OMG!! Did you know Raimundo's voice actor is also Eduardo from Foster's Home and freaking Spongebob Squarepants, the sponge himself??? OMFG!!!!! Yeah, freaked me out. Anyways, R&R please.


	5. Konichiwa Kataki

AN: All song lyrics are mine.

Craving Kataki 5

Rai shifted on his mat, not wanting to rise. In his mind, his birthday was an excuse to sleep in. He hoped that Master Fung would agree, but of course cases like that were never reality, which was confirmed as Omi ran in the room.

"Raimundo, please make haste! Master Fung has an announcement to make to us all."

Raimundo turned over in bed, pulling the blanket up over his head. "Why don't you listen to the announcement and come tell me. Sound good?"

"You know Master Fung will object, but I will make an effort." Omi skipped out of the room to hear whatever announcement was being said. To Raimundo's surprise, Master Fung did not come in with a lecture and a bucket of ice water. Instead, Omi returned with the message.

"Dojo has sensed a rare, Yuu Dei Council Meeting in which Master Fung and all of the Monks must attend. It is at Guan's Temple and will last for many days. Master Fung has decided that the four of us will stay and protect the Xiaolin Temple in his absence."

"Mmm, whatever."

"Master Fung also says that since you didn't attend the announcement you must be punished."

"Oh joy. What new chores are there for me?"

"He says your birthday punishment is to stay in bed until the evening."

Raimundo turned over and eyed Omi suspiciously. Omi was smiling. "Master Fung says that if you rise from bed, he will rethink your punishment to something far more severe."

Rai smiled and fell back to his pillow, well capable of taking this punishment. He woke a few hours later, feeling hungry more than anything. He snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich; hurriedly eating it as he tiptoed back to bed. He wondered briefly what his friends were up to, but his curiosity was crushed by his 'oh so terrible' punishment. Sleep readily claimed him.

He woke again and glanced at his watch. It was 6:09 pm and he couldn't bear anymore sleep, although he couldn't complain about his pleasant dream involving a creative red head and a can of whipped cream. Raimundo dressed himself and wandered through the halls, noticing a loud vibration of music. He stepped outside and gaped at a multitude of cars parked outside of the temple gates. People were walking every which way, all wearing colourful masks. He walked over into another temple building and swung open the doors.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed. Raimundo's eyes widened at the sight of so many people, all wearing masks. Kimiko, Omi and Clay came over to him.

"Happy Birthday, Rai!" said Kimiko as she gave him a quick hug, "We thought it would be fun to celebrate Mardi Gras with your birthday so we made everyone wear masks."

"This is incredible, you guys," said Raimundo as he looked over the room. The band was dressed in red, white and black, all with red and white fox masks and hats hiding their faces. The band had three bulky musicians playing the drums, keyboard and base guitar, and in the center was a thin boy with a guitar and a microphone. His voice was chillingly smooth, sending Raimundo into a daze.

"…_So tonight_

_When you try_

_To take back _

_All these lies_

_Take a look _

_At those times_

_When your sunshine_

_Was all mine…"_

"Where'd you get this band?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko smirked, "Why, do you recognize them?"

Raimundo didn't answer, still trapped in the song.

"…_And I swear _

_On my song_

_I won't miss you_

_For too long_

_Cause I know_

_You won't follow me home…"_

Clay patted him on the back. "We'll just let you figure it out on yer own." His friends walked away, leaving him staring at the singer. Suddenly out of the crowd stepped a boy with black hair and a crimson mask. He stood in front of Raimundo, pulling him from his trance.

"Konichiwa," said the boy as he gave Raimundo a kiss on the cheek.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Do I know you?"

"I am… Kataki."

AN: Don't kill me. Don't guess. Just wait.


	6. Flying Low

AN: So I fail at mystery plots, but I'm assuming you still want me to write?? Please R&R. No guessing! Don't even tell me if you figured it out. Once again, lyrics are mine. Ch 5 Lyrics are from my song, 'Moving Forward' and Ch 6 are from 'Flying Low'.

Craving Kataki 6

Jack felt a surge of anger as he watched from the stage. He knew who that boy was, flirting with his Raimundo and ruining his fun. He thought about the events that had occurred that same morning.

Jack smiled, pushing Chase off of him once more. "Get outta my house. I have a party to attend."

Chase's smile vanished, like a spoiled child whose desires were never denied. He paced over to the table where Jack's Shen Gong Wu lay, picking one up. With his other hand he pulled a second Wu from his robes, holding them together. "Don't make me do this, Jack. I really don't want to. You could stop it by coming with me."

Jack honestly couldn't figure out the connection between the two Wu, nor could he stop Chase before he had gone through with his action.

Chase Young was such a sore losing bastard. Jack sang louder, trying to drown out his anger.

"…See

So many problems that you can't solve

Why can't you leave?

You

Think you can save us

But what can you do, for someone like me?

But every moment that you linger

I feel my feet lift off the ground…"

"So uh, Kataki, I'm guessing you don't speak much English."

**"Iie, sumimasen."**

**"Right. Right. Eh…"**

**"Dansu?" Interrupted Kataki as he pulled Raimundo into the crowd of dancing people. This stranger was certainly distracting. He was shorter than Raimundo, sporting a burgundy tank top and black and white checked hip huggers. From the belt loop hung a pair of studded handcuffs with a chain leading up to his dog collar. **

**Jack gritted his teeth as he sang, watching the treacherous bastard pull Raimundo into a provocative dance. 'All over him,' Jack thought ragingly in his mind. **

"…There

Are so many moments that I told you to go

Told you to run

But

You held your ground like a man under fire

Held onto your gun

See every moment that you linger

I feel my feet lift off the ground

Now

All I wanna do is fly

I don't care where we go

Or if we're flying low

So

If you want to spread your wings

And take me in your arms

I'll let you carry me…"

Across the room Omi and Kimiko stood with a crowd, watching Clay ride a mechanical bull which he had borrowed from his home town. Omi glanced nervously at Kimiko, trying to make conversation.

"So Kimiko, is it fun that Clay brought the bucking-robot-cow?"

Kimiko giggled, "Sure is. It's even greater that you thought of using the Golden Tiger Claws to pick up guests. We've got my friends, Clay's, and a bunch of Raimundo's Brazilian friends. You even got to invite Jermaine."

"Yes, and it was quite sneaky of Dojo to think of a Yuu Dei Council Meeting."

Kimiko nodded, "I don't think we could have done any of this without Dojo's contribution. We'll have to tell Rai later so he can thank Dojo."

"But what will happen when the monks reach Guan?"

"Dojo said he'd fake an illness for a day or two while we clean up the temple. Besides, the weather predicted that it would rain tonight and I'm sure the old monks wouldn't do well in rain on the back of a dragon."

"Would you dance with me, Kimiko?" said Omi as he set aside his inhibitions.

"...The

Fire in our past, isn't growing fast

It's already here

Set

Aside my angry words, and listen to my heart

Make everything clear

Cause every moment that you linger

I feel my feet lift off the ground…"

Kimiko and Omi stared at one another awkwardly as Kimiko took in what her friend of many years was saying. The music ended and finally changed to a slower song. Kimiko smiled and took Omi's hand, "I thought you'd never ask." She pulled Omi near to the stage, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Not far away, Raimundo's personal bubble was being popped with the force of daring hips and an investigative pair of hands. He couldn't figure out what was so other-worldly about his dance partner besides his intense sex appeal. Somehow this 'Kataki' reminded him of the Heylin side, which in turn made him think of his inaccessible, crimson-eyed crush. Something about the music was also drawing him closer. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was Jack in his arms.

"Wau!" exclaimed Kataki as he pulled away from Raimundo. Raimundo followed the boy's finger and gaped at what he saw. Kimiko and Omi were slow dancing, consumed in a deep lip-lock. Raimundo grinned, a joy sweeping over him to see his friends enjoying each other so much. He couldn't help shouting.

"Hey, love birds!" he shouted their way. They parted and looked at him. Kimiko seemed shocked.

"Raimundo, who are you dancing with?" she said, "Haven't you figured out that the singer is J…"

But Raimundo didn't get to hear the rest. The Japanese boy grabbed his jaw, tugging him into a kiss."

The singing came to a rough halt as their lips collided.

"That does it! I can't take it anymore!" screamed the singer through the microphone. The dancers went silent and Raimundo pulled Kataki off of him, looking up at the stage. The singer pulled off his hat and fox mask.

"Jack?" Raimundo whispered.

"Jackbots, get that son of a bitch!" yelled Jack. The three other band members pulled off their clothes to reveal their true, Jack-Bot forms. They flew off the stage, Jack running behind. Kataki dashed out of the room as if he knew they were coming for him. Raimundo just gaped as the multitude of boys and robots whipped past him. Getting his head into focus, he followed after them.

Kimiko jumped up onto the stage in an attempt to divert the guests' attention. "Karaoke time, everybody!"


	7. Leaky Black Mess

Craving Kataki 7

As Raimundo pushed open the heavy temple doors, a gust of cold wind and rain immediately soaked him. Through the heavy clouds he could just make out three metal figures of the Jack-Bots flying away. Ahead of him he saw Kataki running around the corner of a temple monument. Rai took the other direction to head him off, roughly colliding with him and falling to the ground. Raimundo watched as black streaks began dripping down the boy's jaw and neck, revealing hints of red in his hair. Raimundo jumped him, tearing off the mask.

"Jack?"

Jack looked away guiltily, his eye makeup leaking down his face as the rain took it's toll.

"Let me go!" he snapped suddenly.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. How were there two of you?"

Jack held up the Ring of Nine Dragons.

"I swear it was an accident," Jack said in a pleading voice, "I was only going to perform, but when I was split my daring side had other plans."

"So it was you, at least part of you that wanted to dance with me."

Jack struggled to pull his hands free, but Raimundo only tightened his grip.

"You really like tormenting me, don't you?" Jack said, his voice cracking, "You just have to shove this in my face! You want the truth? Fine. I've liked you for a really, _really _long time."

"Jack…"

"I know it's ridiculous and I never would have admitted it even to myself until you started calling me."

"Jack."

"But it's your doing even if Chase split me! This…" Jack said, indicating to his drenched clothes, handcuffs, chain and dog collar, "This is your fault for screwing with my head! You and your stupid intimate phone calls…"

"Jack would you please shut up for five seconds!"

Jack paused, cocking his head to the side.

"What makes you so convinced that I don't like you back?"

"It's obvious! I'm clumsy and gullible and my social skills suck! All I can do is make weapons and robots. And for Pete's sake, look at me!"

Raimundo grabbed the chain to Jack's dog collar, pulling him into a kiss. He could feel the tension in Jack's body ease as Rai wrapped his arms around him.

"I am looking," said Rai before kissing him again, "You're funny," followed by a kiss, "gullible at times but still smarter than me," kiss, "and you're sexier than you'll ever know."

"You know," Jack said breathlessly, "I wasn't fishing for complements." Jack looked down and frowned. "What's all that black stuff on your mouth?"

"Raimundo laughed, "It's your makeup and hair… they're leaking. You're a real mess, you know."

Jack smiled and wiped at his face, further smearing it around. "I should go home and get a shower."

"I don't want you to go," protested Rai.

Jack shook his head. "I really should. I promised my mom I wouldn't be home late."

The rain and clouds subsided, giving room for a starry sky. Raimundo stood, taking Jack's hand to help him up. To Jack's surprise, Raimundo kept a hold on his hand as they walked towards the gates. He never expected Rai to be a romantic, but then again, he had never even considered Raimundo to like him at all. They reached the temple gates and Jack kissed him again. Raimundo leaned into it, indulging in the soft skin that fit so well with his.

Soon after Jack had left, Raimundo found himself behind one of the speakers at the party, holding a box that had been placed there.

"Remember to open the gift before you read the letter," Jack had said before departing. Raimundo opened the box, the corners of his mouth curling into a smirk. Inside was a fresh, white hoodie, a perfect replica of his tattered original. He lifted it and held it before him, noting no difference besides a small amount of extra weight. Rai then opened the letter.

'_Dear Raimundo,_

_I couldn't find another of your hoodie on the net, so I took it upon myself to make one. You might notice it's heavier due to a few new features I couldn't help but add. It's water and stain resistant, fireproof, acid tolerant and bullet proof with a heating and cooling system, and most importantly, machine washable._

_Happy Birthday._

_Ps. Please don't ever let me see you in the old one again_.'

Tbc.


	8. Shaving FIN

AN: I know it's short, but I don't write filler. It seems impossible to make this kind of chapter acceptable for everyone. My bus driver got hold of my notebook and read part of this aloud to the students, which really humiliated me. But in the end I decided to keep writing what I wanted anyway. This will be the final chapter, so please review if you enjoyed it!

Craving Kataki 8

Jack leaned back in the bubble bath, submerging his head into the water and rinsing out the black dye from his hair. He moved his hand over his mouth, smiling at the memory of the evening with Raimundo. He couldn't wait until they could further endeavour into some kind of relationship, and wondered what reaction would come when Chase Young found out. Looking back, he couldn't imagine any happiness the villain could offer that would rival this simple affection with the wind dragon. He lifted one leg over the side of the bath and picked up a razor, sliding it over his skin.

"Hey Jack," said a voice from behind him.

Jack screamed, slicing into his leg with the razor. Raimundo kneeled beside the bath, propping his chin on an arm over the tub's edge.

"You scared the bajeebas outta me, I mean… I didn't expect _you _to follow me home."

"Who else were you expecting?" replied Raimundo with a phony suspicious voice.

Jack looked around the bathroom, noticing he was completely nude save the bubbly foam on the bath water.

"Sorry for sneaking up like that," said Raimundo a little uneasily, "I just couldn't wait to um, see you, ya know?" Raimundo shrugged off the sudden bashfulness. "Anyway, let me see your leg. It looked like you cut it."

Jack rolled his eyes and obediently lifted his leg onto the edge. As the water dripped away, a gush of blood followed. "It's really no big deal," he said without mentioning the stinging.

Raimundo rested his hands on Jack's leg, examining the cut. "Man, looks like you could bleed to death if I don't do something." Before Jack could react, Raimundo put his mouth over the cut, sliding his tongue across the wounded skin. Jack gasped as a tingle ran up his leg. It stopped suddenly as Raimundo stood, kicking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

Raimundo replied with a smile as he climbed into the bath. Jack panicked as water began to spill over the edge. "Raimundo, what _are _you doing! You're getting your clothes soaked."

"The rain did tha, and besides, your gift is waterproof."

"Waterproof, yes. Flood-proof, I doubt it!" Raimundo sighed and pulled off the hoodie, flinging it onto the marble tiled floor. Jack's breathing quickened as Rai crept forward, planting slow kisses over his neck and jaw. Jack grasped the sides of the bath as Raimundo's hands explored him, sliding over his back and hips. Raimundo took a strange pleasure in how flustered Jack was over him, how the red head squirmed over his touch. Then again, it made him wonder whether Jack was really enjoying himself. He was about to ask when Jack began to whimper.

"R-Raimundo, stop it."

"You want me to stop?" Rai said, his fears coming to light. Jack moved to the side and out from beneath Raimundo, then flipped over and positioned himself on top. An evil grin spread across his face as he leaned back, ruffling his hair so that it stuck out in clumps like tongues of fire.

"Ah, better control here," he said smugly. Rai watched the red eyes, noticing that Jack really didn't need makeup with the dark lashes he was naturally endowed. He liked this new Jack. He was his normal spontaneous self without the insecurity, which seemed to be everything Rai had hoped for.

Jack in turn wondered what Raimundo was thinking, watching the Brazilian lie there as the water trickled from his chocolate hair. Jack adored the way Rai looked at him. It was that endearing look that showed that he cared about more than a good shag. From all that they had been through in this short amount of time, Jack could hardly believe how sentimental Rai could be beneath everything else that he was, the macho, prideful Raimundo as well as the joking, _teasing _Rai.

Raimundo laughed, "Like it better up there, do ya?"

"Absolutely," Jack replied as he leaned forward, tracing circles over Raimundo's chest. "I just couldn't stand your incessant teasing." Jack drew closer to Raimundo's ear, speaking with a whisper. "Don't beat around the bush, Rai. If you want to do me, I'm here for the taking."

Rai grabbed Jack and pulled him down into a kiss, the two struggling and further drenching the bathroom's interior.

Raimundo smiled, "You ready?"

FIN


	9. Epilogue

AN: Oi! Here's a short epilogue for you! Unfortunately, the entire chapter is about shagging and I know you all _hate _that.

Rai sighed as he listened to Jack yell. Once again there was a domestic dispute, this time in the bedroom. He had returned to the apartment with the joyous news of Kimiko's pregnancy with a certain Dragon of Water, but instead he had come home to a battle ground. Raimundo sat down on the bed and yawned. He was glad that this time the fight wasn't with him.

"You're not going anywhere with Rai," spat Kataki.

"Is that so!" replied Jack, "Let me tell you I bought these concert tickets a month ago and the show is booked until the band is dead, and I'm not giving it up because you want to be a whiny clown again!"

Rai couldn't help but love it when Jack split himself in two, how Jack would go into a slight crisis and say that he '_couldn't deal with himself right now_', thus using the Ring of Nine Dragons. Kataki and Jack were the two sides that clashed the most, even more so than 'good' and 'bad' Jack. They had retained the memories and persona from Raimundo's birthday party a year ago. Jack had the talent in music and the innocence and cleverness, and Kataki had the spontaneous, daring actions and the creative mind expressed through his fashion.

"Clown? Are you making fun of my clothes?" Kataki said as he tugged at his French-maid skirt, catching Rai's eye. "It seems to me that Rai likes it! Rai, don't you want to stay home and clean with me? Or you could just clean _me_." Kataki approached the bed, crawling onto Rai like a feline urging him down. "I really do need to be cleaned. I'm so dirty!"

"Grrr, cut it out, whore!!" Jack yelled, "Raimundo, you promised you'd go to this concert with me! Do you even want to go?" Before Raimundo could respond that yes, he did want to go, which was true, Jack began to sulk. "You know its ok. I'll just go with… Clay. He's still single, right?"

Rai felt a twinge of jealousy at the small notion of Jack with someone else. "Eh, Jack, wait! I really want to go to the concert! I just…"

"He just wants to play with me first," added Kataki "Isn't that right, Rai-kun?"

Raimundo stared up at the devious Jack in the maid outfit. The black satin with a white apron, the infuriatingly short, ruffled skirt and the fish-net thigh highs were too much to ignore. Most of all were those crimson, puppy dog eyes. Raimundo shook his head. As much fun as this would be, he knew that Jack would be extremely peeved with him once he removed the ring and realized he had missed the concert for 'house cleaning'.

The Jack with the concert tickets sparked an idea. He smiled and lay on the bed above Rai, watching him and Kataki.

"I have an idea," he said, "I'll take Raimundo to the concert late and give you two some time to _clean_ under one condition."

"And that is?" said Kataki impatiently. The French-maid Jack was getting impatient with the other. He was in great _need _at the moment and his other half was screwing, or better phrased, anti-screwing up his evening.

"I get to watch."

Both Raimundo and Kataki gaped, their faces darkening a shade.

"No, that's just wrong. Let's go to the concert now," said Raimundo as he pulled his head out of the gutter.

"I can deal with that," said Kataki quickly. He leaned forward and kissed Jack, sliding his tongue between the Brazilian's lips. There was a sudden burst of vocals, a mix of singing and severe eroticism. Rai broke the kiss and ogled up at Jack, who was grinning deviously.

"You," said Kataki with a loathing hatred, "You think that you can distract Rai just because you have the half of Jack that _sings _when he orgasms!"

Jack's grin didn't falter. "I know Raimundo loves that sound more than any of your tramp tricks."

Kataki flung himself at Jack in a fit of rage.

"Ahh!" yelled Raimundo, "Jack, pull your self together, literally!" Raimundo tore the Jacks apart and pulled the Ring of Nine Dragons off Kataki's finger. The two Jack's blurred into one wearing a maid outfit and holding a pair of tickets.

Jack looked up at Raimundo guiltily. "I am so sorry."

Raimundo sighed and sat down next to Jack. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Without you, my life would be completely dull."

Jack smiled and pounced on Raimundo. "Without you, my selves would kill each other. Does that count as suicide?"

Raimundo laughed and kissed his evil genius.


End file.
